Valentine's Day
by Maxenby
Summary: Remus sets up to celebrate Valentine's day with his wife. AU/they survive the war. Just a fluffy oneshot, rated M for sexual themes/maybe just a hint of smut.


**A/N: I wanted to take a break from the Remus and Tonks angst and write a little fluffy oneshot in time for Valentine's Day.**

Remus buzzed around the apartment, he had dropped Teddy off at Andromeda's, had cleaned everything, and was making dinner so that everything would be ready when Dora got home from work. It was their first Valentine's Day as a married couple (well the first that wasn't in the middle of the worst war in wizarding history) and he wanted it to be special for her. He glanced up at the clock, just ten minutes until she would walk through the door, and he set about the last of his preparations.

By the time he was done it was like a brand new home, it was so clean it was sparkling, all of Teddy's toys had been put away in his bedroom, candles were lit on every possible surface, and there were fresh flowers in a vase on the table where dinner was now waiting and being kept warm by his wand- he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her, and looking around admiring his work he noted to himself that he'd done a darn good job. The couple had agreed not to spend any money on each other this year, as they didn't have much in the bank- Dora had only just started back at work and they had run through their savings in the time she wasn't working- so he picked flowers from the garden, helped Teddy to make his mother a card, and made her a nice dinner. He was pretty pleased with himself and looked forward to a rare quiet night in with his wife.

Dora trudged up the stairs to their front landing, she hadn't had the best day at work and was looking forward to sitting down with her family, and a cup of tea. She opened the door to the apartment, dropped her bag and jacket by the door and walked only two steps before she was stopped by her husband, who was wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, returning it and kissing him softly on the lips.

He pulled her into the living area, and she gasped quietly at the sight of it. "Happy Valentines Day." He told her warmly, letting her take all his hard work in for a minute.

"Happy Valentines Day, darling." She replied, looking at him now and smiling, all thoughts of her bad day at work had fallen from her mind. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's with your mother," He reassured her. "He's spending the night with her, and we can pick him up around lunch time tomorrow."

It had been a while since they'd had a night to themselves, and Dora was excited to have some time alone with her husband. She kissed him again, this time lingering and allowing the kiss to continue for a few moments before she broke contact. "Thank you for all of this." She was resting her forehead on his shoulder, with her arms around his neck.

He kissed the top of her head in response and they stayed embracing like that until he heard her stomach growling. "Are you hungry love?"

"You know me, I'm always hungry." She replied, suddenly aware of the aroma filling the room. "Don't tell me you made dinner too?" She knew the answer before she asked the question.

He led her into the kitchen and once more flicked his wand at the plates, making sure they were still the perfect temperature. They sat down and began to eat, at first in silence. Remus really was a good cook, following a recipe was just like making a potion and he had been quite good at potions in school, the only difference was that if you get an ingredient wrong cooking dinner nothing was likely to explode. "How was your day?" He asked her between mouthfuls.

"It was okay," She replied, half with her mouth full, and covering her lips with her hand. She swallowed before she continued, "I'd rather have been at home with you and Teddy, but it wasn't too bad. Had to deal with a few less than polite people, got a couple of minor spells thrown at me, and-" She morphed to show a large bruise on her cheek that she had been concealing. "I fell and hit my face on the gutter." She winced as he gently touched the angry mark, he quickly stood and, after rifling through the potions cupboard for a minute, returned with a healing balm that he carefully smoothed over the purple skin. Immediately it the pain began to subside and Dora sighed a little with relief. "Thank you love." He kissed her in response, put the balm away and sat back at the table, eating the last of the food on his plate. "How was your day?" She asked him, again breaking the silence.

"Busy," He smiled looking around at everything he'd done today. "Teddy was a bit fussy after his nap, which made it hard to finish setting up for tonight- I think he's got another tooth coming through. After I dropped him at your mother's I finished cleaning up and cooked dinner." He had done more than that, but didn't want to spend too much time talking about himself, he preferred the sound of his wife's voice to his own.

They finished eating and Remus took the plates to the sink, and poured a glass of elderflower wine for both of them. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch, the only light in the apartment was the flickering of the candles. Remus watched as the candle light danced across Dora's skin, his eyes met hers and she smiled leaning in to wrap her arms around him. "I love you, Remus." She spoke barely above a whisper, and summoned the chocolate she had gotten him from her bag in the hall. They had promised not to spend any money, but a bar of chocolate from Honeyduke's wasn't going to break the bank, and she wanted to give him something that he would enjoy.

"I love you too Dora," He started before noticing the chocolate bar levitating in front of his face. "We said we wouldn't spend any money!" He protested, watching the chocolate drop into his lap.

"I know, but I'm not good at cooking like you are, I'm not crafty enough to make anything, and besides, I know how much you love chocolate." She was smiling, insisting that he accept her gift.

"Fine," He conceded, he did after all love chocolate. "But I owe you something."

"You owe me nothing, this is plenty." She nudged him and gestured around to room as she spoke, paused and then added cheekily; "Though if you really want to, you can pay me back later tonight." She smiled seductively and took a sip of her wine. They had a pretty healthy sex life, though it had suffered some since Teddy was born- it was hard to find the time when there was a whirlwind disguised as a small boy tearing around the house. Their son had started sleeping through the night most nights recently and they had been able to rekindle some of their previous love life. Though of course he had also started crawling and grabbing at things which meant that Remus was often exhausted after a day of running after him, Dora was exhausted from returning to full time work, and so they mostly just took the quiet nights to catch up on some well needed rest.

Remus felt his face flush as it always did when she was so forward with things like that, not that he minded at all. "I'll see what I can do." He placed his wine glass on the coffee table in front of him and kissed her softly on the lips. She retaliated by finishing her glass in one long gulp and placing it next to his, she then leaned in and kissed him softly at first. She shuffled her body to face him on the couch without breaking contact, and then began to kiss her way down his neck stopping to bite the skin gently before working her way back to his mouth where she now passionately kissed him.

She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently, causing him to gasp. This just encouraged her, and she moved to straddle him and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, while kissing behind his ear and down his neck to his shoulders. His hands wandered up and down her back, sometimes grasping at her as she kissed particularly sensitive spots. His shirt now completely undone and open, she placed a kiss on his chest and removed her own shirt before crashing her lips into his again. She was grinding gently against his lap, her hands playing with his hair while her tongue danced with his. His hands slipped down her back to gently rest cupping her bottom through her skirt. She smiled against his mouth and he began kissing her neck, starting gently in the curve just behind her ear and ending with scraping his teeth along her collar bone. Slowly they continued to kiss, and strip each other of their clothes- their bodies moved together, and they made love, gently at first and then more urgent as they reached the climax. She cried out with pleasure, her body tensing around him, her fingers dug into his back, and seconds later he finished- the sound and the feeling of her climaxing sent him over the edge. She was still straddling his lap and leant in to rest her forehead against his for a moment. He kissed her innocently, and smiled not knowing how he could be so lucky.

She slowly moved off of him and grabbed his hand leading him into the bedroom, she used her wand to extinguish the candles and turned back to him with a cheeky grin, "Ready for round two, Valentine?" She said as she pulled him onto the bed on top of her.


End file.
